


Desperate Times, Desperate Bladders

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you gotta go, you gotta go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times, Desperate Bladders

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is just not a thing which is going well for me right now. Have some crack.

The Lone Wanderer stares at issue eleven of Grognak the Barbarian, crying. “But... But I love it so much!”

Butch waves fervently, and holds out his hand. “C’mon, c’mon! Hand it over, I gotta go!”

She hugs the comic to her chest, sniffling. “I grew up with Grognak!”

“Yeah, and toilet paper. Don’t got that luxury now, gimme the comic.”

She bites down on her quivering lip, and holds out the comic. Butch takes it, and grips either side of the staples, ready to tear. “Wait!”

He rolls his eyes. “Nosebleed-”

She digs frantically through her pockets, and eventually pulls up a stack of pre-war dollars. “Cash for the comic.”

He folds the book in one hand, and stretches it out. The exchange is quick and desperate. He thumbs through the stack as the Wanderer hugs the ratty comic. “At least it’s not scratchy. Hey, I think we figured out why this is worth so much.”

“Actually, it’s worth exactly shit.”


End file.
